


Never gonna leave you

by lesbapocalypse



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Agent Alex Danvers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Detective Maggie Sawyer, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Reunion, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers_Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, a bit of smut, alex danvers gets a daughter, alex is married, and so does maggie, because she had to save a kid, but like is non-con, but nothing explicit, sanvers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbapocalypse/pseuds/lesbapocalypse
Summary: Set in The Walking Dead universe, Alex and Maggie survived together for two years until they get separated.Negan saves Maggie and she finds someone she thought she had lost among the Saviors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I publish, and also the first fanfic in English I wrote, so every suggestion is welcome :)  
> A special thanks goes to @laurahelsbyart on Instagra for beta-ing the work u.u  
> If you ever want to contact me, I'm lesbapocalypse on Tumblr and @alex.s.corner on Instagram.  
> Hope you'll enjoy the reading! :)

Maggie was so tired, her head was bumping against the window of the car she was trapped in, and all she wanted to do was sleep: at least maybe that way her mind would be clear enough to fathom a reason to keep fighting in this apocalypse. 

She had been walking for days, or weeks. She couldn't even remember anymore.  
She didn’t know where she was, what day it was, or how much time had past since she last saw Alex.  
The only thing she remembered was that they were together, fighting against the horde of zombies, that they were close, back to back, guns firing bullets to the heads of the walkers, their bodies keeping each other safe. 

Until they weren’t.

She remembered that she had managed to escape the horde, she had made it to the safe zone and when she turned to check on Alex, she wasn’t there.  
She started calling her name, she even climbed a tree to see if Alex was trapped between the zombies, but she couldn’t see anything.  
She spent two days on top of that tree, waiting for her, until the horde eventually dissipated and her hunger had forced her to down to go looking for supplies.  
She did leave a note, though. A simple direction, back when she still had hope that they would find each other again: 

“Heading north, please don’t leave me alone.  
-Mags”

The man on her left hit her roughly on her arm and forced her back into reality.

«We’re home, princess.»

Maggie shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying one more time to loosen the ropes that kept her wrist blocked.

She had been walking under the burning sun without food for days when the Saviors found her. She tried to fight, she went for her gun, but there were seven of them and she hadn’t ate or drank for days, so they dealt with her rather quickly. She tried to act tough when they tied her up and dragged her in the back of the car, but she wasn't fooling anybody, herself included. 

The only reason she had managed to keep going for two years in the middle of the apocalypse was because of Alex, she was also the only reason she was still alive: she may have been a badass cop before, but she sure as hell wasn’t prepared for the walkers overrunning the planet. Well, Alex wasn't exactly prepared either, but at least she had all those years of military training behind her.

She sighed thinking about Alex, wondering if her girlfriend was still alive and if she was looking for her, but she was pretty sure that two days lost between zombies, alone and out of bullets, surely didn’t leave much chance of survival.  
Maggie tried to hold back her tears while the car entered the gates of an old factory, surrounded by zombies and armed men.

She straightened her back, determined not to seem weak around her kidnappers. 

She wasn’t going to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets Negan and I found out that writing about this asshole is funnier than I thought. Enjoy!

«Well, well, well. What a nice princess we have here. »

The car had stopped and the man who had been sitting next to her the whole ride forced her to get out and stand with her head bowed in front of a man with a black jacket who was holding a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. She hadn’t been able to see his face yet, but she was sure he would look like some old white republican bigot, like the ones from her childhood; maybe even like her neighbor back home in Nebraska, the one that tried to "exorcise" the gay out of her when she came out.

He touched her chin to lift her face so that he could study her better, and Maggie took the occasion to stare him dead in the eyes while shifting away from his touch, disgusted.

He looked at her with a revolting grin, the one you use when your Chihuahua is growling at you, even though it looks like a mouse.

«Looks like I found myself a new wife! The first Latina. Ah, and they have the nerve to call me a racist. »

Maggie heard the group of men behind her laugh, and she spat on the shoes of the asshole in front of her, not regretting it even when the guy restraining her punched her in her side, making her bend in pain.

«Dwightie boy, why don’t you bring our new friend here in my rooms? I think she needs a talking to », said he with his usual grin, and Dwight pushed her through the rest of the group, inside the building.

Inside, there were people working: someone was walking around armed, Maggie assumed they were the guards; they passed past what looked like a kitchen, and a closet where someone was putting boxes of food in order. They seemed organized, like a society. A violent one. Maggie thought that these were the kind of people she used to arrest, back in the days, hell, she probably arrested their boss once.

They got on the highest floor and Dwight took her to a room, maybe the most equipped. There was a desk with an old radio, a couple of couches with a coffee table between them, and a bed with what looked like the most comfortable duvet she had ever seen. Her body was aching for a five minutes sleep on that bed, but she felt like throwing up as soon as she remembered who that bed belonged to, and what it might be used for. 

Dwight forced her to sit down on one of the couches, the one with its back to the door so that she couldn’t see anyone leaving or entering the room. 

After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, Maggie heard the door behind her open and straightened her back instantly, to seem as intimidating as possible. She felt the man behind her walk toward her and then put his hands on the back of the couch where she was sitting.

«I’m so sorry for the manor of our first encounter, I have to admit it wasn’t one of my best. »

Maggie could feel the grin while he was talking. She felt a hand touching her hair and she got up like a lighting had suddenly hit her. 

«Don’t you dare to touch me. » she said looking at him dead in the eyes.

«Wow, calm down princess. » he started to walk towards the other couch, staring at her. «Is that a way to thank the people who saved you? Dwight told me that you were basically a walker when they found you, the only reason they could even knew you weren’t an undead was because you weren’t growling. »

Maggie didn’t say anything, she just kept staring.

«Oh, by the way, we haven't introduced ourselves. Hi, I’m Negan, and she,» he swung the bat on his right hand in the air, holding it like a baby. «is Lucille. » He moved his eyes back to the girl standing in front of him. «And your name is? »

«Maggie. »

«Maggie, what a nice name. Why don’t you take a seat. » He said gesturing to the couch were she was sitting before, and when she finally sat down he moved to pick up a bottle of liquor and two glasses. He put them down on the coffee table, then sat down on the couch facing Maggie’s, and started pouring the liquor. Maggie never stopped staring at him.

«What do you want from me? » she finally asked.

He finally looked at her, taking a sip from his glass. «Absolutely nothing. »

«Then let me go. » she replied sharply.

He let out a muffled laugh. «Why would you want to go away? I mean of course you’re free to go if you want to, but why though? Why would you want to go back out there, all alone, surrounded by walkers? Seems pretty suicidal to me. »

He took another sip from his glass. «You see, Maggie, I built up a kingdom in here, all on my own. People here work for me, and in exchange I keep them safe. They respect me, everyone gains something. »  
Maggie kept silent, she just stared at him.

He sighed. «Why do you want to leave me so badly? Is there someone out there waiting for you? »

She clenched her jaw: the truth is, she didn’t know if there was someone waiting for her, maybe she was alone. So maybe she could stay,... right? What did she have to lose? She didn’t say anything. 

«Oh, I see. The boyfriend, right? Or a relative? »

«My girlfriend. » she said in a heart beat, and immediately regreted that seeing the look he made. He was exactly like her old neighbor.

«Guess that means you can't be my wife then. » he said laughing softly. «Where is she now then, huh?»

She inhaled weakly. «I don’t know. »

«So she’s probably dead. »

If looks could kill, Negan would be dead 2 times over by now .

«Listen Maggie, why don’t you take some time to think about my offer, huh? I could show you around on the meantime, or you could rest a little, you seem tired. You're a smart girl, I’m sure you’ll make the right choice. What do you think? »

Maggie remained silent for a while, then she nodded. «Okay. Fine. Show me around. »

Negan smiled, content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck with summaries so yeah, just enjoy this chapter full of shock and Negan and Sanvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but I've been really busy with school so that's it.  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3

They got out of the room. Negan untied her wrists and now she was following him through the hallway, studying every inch of that place.

There were many people in the hallway and in the rooms off the hallway, and every time they saw Negan, they kneeled. Maggie watched them, shocked: they looked terrified by the man in front of her,.. he didn’t stop smiling, not for a second.

They passed a few rooms, doors closed. Maggie stopped when she heard someone banging from the inside. Negan turned around when he realized she had stopped so he could face her. «What’s the matter, girl? »

Maggie looked away from the doors and stared at him. «Are those... cells? You're keeping people prisoner!?»

Negan let out a laugh. «Really? You are asking me if I keep prisoners? » He walked towards her. «I'll give you some advice. Don’t ask too many questions in here. I like you, I would be so disappointed if something were happen to you. »

He was a few inches from her face now, but she didn’t move.

«You really think those empty threats of yours are going to scare me? I won’t become one of your pets. »

Negan smiled. «We’ll see, dearie. We’ll see. ». He turned around and started walking again, gesturing her to follow him.

They kept walking in silence for a while, until they got to a room and Negan turned to face her.

«This, is one of my favorites rooms. And, you know, I think you are going to find it pretty… amusing, too. » He smirked and opened the door.

Inside, there were about ten women, all of them well dressed and with a ring on their left hand, talking between themselves with their voices low.

Some of them were reading, others just walking around the room, some were drinking.

They didn’t even seen the couple enter, or noticing the presence of Maggie. They didn’t seem as scared as the others outside, it just seemed that they knew their role and had no interest in breaking the rules. They just seemed submissive and it was even worse than fear, because when you’re scared, you eventually find a reason to react.

Negan handed her a beer. «Nice, huh? They’re all my wives. » he said proudly with his smirk, «But, you can use one of them sometimes, if you want: I can share. That’s only if you stay though. »

She didn’t take the beer, of course. «You're crazy. You can’t treat them like that! They’re not animals. They’re human beings! »

Negan stopped her with a scoff. «It’s not like I am forcing them to stay, princess. » he stopped to take a sip from his bottle and raised his brows like he had just realized something. «… well, I am, actually. But still! I’m giving them a wonderful life, and a chance of survival in the apocalypse! » he turned around to pet a woman sat on the couch next to him.

«You are disgusting. » Maggie said between her teeth. Negan didn’t even notice her.

But he did notice when a glass suddenly hit the ground, breaking in thousands of pieces and disturbing the quiet, submissive hovering in room. Everyone turned to face the woman that had let her glass fall, including Maggie, and she felt faint... 

It was Alex. She was there, real, beautiful, stunning, right in front of her.

Alex was there, she was alive, and she was staring at her in shock.

And with a ring on her ring finger.

And everything Maggie wanted to do was to run to her, to hug her and kiss her and get lost in her, god, she missed her so much and now she was right there.

She was about to make her first step when Negan reminded them of his presence, walking towards Alex strangely calm.

«Alexandra, dear, what’s wrong? »

Alex forced herself to tear her eyes away from Maggie and she looked at him straightening her back. 

«Nothing, Negan. » she said expressionless.

He stroke a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Maggie wanted to punch him. She almost lost control. She was angry before, of course, but now that Alex was there so near that dickhead, she felt all her hate running through her veins, every bit of fatigue now long gone.

«Then why did you drop that glass? Look what you’ve done, all the whiskey spilled on the ground. »

Maggie saw Alex tighten her fist, she was holding back too, but she didn’t slip away from his touch. She just kept staring at him right in his eyes.

«It slipped. It won’t happen again. »

«It better not. » He smiled and let her hair go, stepping away from her personal space.

He turned to Maggie. «Now, Maggie, why don’t you chose yourself a room and think about my offer? »

She looked at him and nodded, trying to remain calm.

«Good. »

He started walking and exited the room.

Maggie gave a last glance to Alex, who seemed undecided if run to her girlfriend right away or to wait for a safer time, and for how much Maggie missed the feeling of her in her arms, she was glad she choose to wait.

She forced herself to turn away and followed Negan outside the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey y'all!  
> I am sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter (eleven months, okay), but I wasn't really into it anymore, and I thought I woul abbandon it.   
> That was, until last episode when my lesbian ass decided we still need Sanvers content because fuck the CW, so here you go!

Negan left her in a room with poor décor, just a bed and a desk.

She had been there for hours: she tried to sleep, but she was too anxious; she tried to sneak out the room, but found guards in every corner, so she was forced to stay in her room.

She felt like she was about to have a nervous breakdown when she saw the door open and Alex entered, closing it closely behind her.

She wasn’t wearing a dress anymore, but a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. Maggie’s heart skipped a beat: oh, she was so beautiful.

«Hey. » Alex broke the shocked silence that was floating between them, but was interrupted by Maggie’s lips on her own. Alex reciprocated the kiss right away, a hand cupping Maggie’s cheek and the other on her arm. It was deep, a kiss that contained all their feelings for the weeks spent away from each other, they were so hungry for the other’s touch that their bodies were pressed tightly, tight enough that you couldn’t really see where one ended and the other began, arms wrapped around each other in desperation.

They pulled apart needing to come up for air, their foreheads touching and their hands roaming through each other’s body, starving for the contact.

«I thought I’d lost you. » Maggie said with a whisper.

«I thought you were dead. » Alex said, chuckling softly.

Maggie cupped Alex’s head and they kissed again, softer this time.

When they finally separated, Maggie took a step back, holding Alex’s hands.

«You’re alive… » she whispered.

«Yes I am, » Alex replied with a smile.

«Where did you go? I waited for you for days, when the horde dissipated you weren’t there and I was terrified. How did you end up here? Why are you with him? » Maggie spoke so fast she felt her lungs burn in her chest and squeezed her girlfriend’s left hand, where that goddamn ring was pressing against her palm in a very uncomfortable way.

Alex lowered her head and let go of Maggie’s hands. She walked past her and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath.

«The Saviors… Well, they saved me. At first I didn’t notice when we got separated, then I heard you calling my name, but I couldn’t see you. I got distracted looking for you and suddenly the walkers surrounded me. I managed to kill a dozen or so, but there were too many of them. Then I saw the dead falling one by one and then Negan was in front of me, with his bat dripping blood, and he took me away. He saved me. He seemed alright, until… » she stopped.

«Until what? » Maggie, who in the meantime had sat near her, took her hand, encouraging her.  
Alex sighed.

«Until we got here. He took me in his room and we had a little talk, he tried to convince me to stay with him, in here. I thought that it seemed safe, why not, I thought I was alone, so what did I have to lose? » she swallowed, shaking a little.

«Then Dwight entered the room, and with him there was this little girl, she couldn't be much older than six or seven. She was crying. He and Negan started talking quietly, and I saw the terror in the kid’s eyes. They said she was alone, that they found her in the stores, that she was stealing. They were going to kill her. »

Maggie felt an inhuman rage growing inside of her. She thought Negan was repulsing before, but she never imagined he could go this far.

«Well, long story short, I got into a fight with Negan to protect the kid, and he proposed a deal: he would have let her live if I took care of her from now on and if I agreed to… stay with him. »

They stayed silent for a moment, holding hands, then Maggie broke the silence.

«Dammit Danvers, I’ve been away for like a month and now you have a daughter? » she said with a soft smile, trying to cheer up Alex a little.

Alex shrugged and rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder, who turned to kiss her hair, hugging her.

«We’re going to get out of here, I promise you. » she whispered.

«And we’ll bring the kid with us. And Maggie,.. we have to stop Negan. »

Maggie chuckled softly into her hair

«I know, and we will. » she answered and leant in to kiss her softly.

Alex kissed her back, running her hands over her body, lifting Maggie’s shirt to touch the soft, tight skin of her abdomen. Maggie shivered at the touch and deepened the kiss, nipping at Alex’s bottom lip.

Alex moved her lips from Maggie’s to trail kisses down her jaw, and her neck.

Maggie was running her hands all over her lover’s body, lifting the sweatshirt, cherishing her touch, savouring her kisses, when she had presence of mind enough to remember where they were. She pulled back reluctantly, and Alex groaned in protest at the unexpected absence of Maggie’s hands.

«Do you really think that having sex right now, right here, would be a good idea? » she asked, biting her bottom lips and kicking herself mentally because hell, all she wanted to do right now was to feel Alex, to hear Alex, to taste Alex.

Alex just smirked, knowing that her girlfriend didn’t really care about the place, right now.

«Do you really want me to stop? »

Maggie paused for a while, then grinned showing her dimples and kissed her deeply, pushing her down gently, making her lie on the bed.

 

***

 

They had fell asleep together, but when Maggie woke up a few hours later, Alex was gone. Instead, there was a note, saying that it was late and that Negan would have checked on Maggie pretty soon, so she had to leave. She promised to come back in a few hours, though.

The note also said “I love you.”

Maggie smiled to herself, thinking that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comments and kudos are alway appreciated!  
> I have a few more chapter already written and I am gonna update once a week from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is the last chapter I have beta-ed, so the next ones are gonna be a little grammatically incorrect. Sorry!  
> Enjoy!

Sure enough, Negan did check on Maggie quite soon, and she told him that she was going to stay. The smug smile her answer created on his face made her want to throw up.

Or to punch him... Or to kill him right there and then.

Or all of the above...

He walked her out of her room, heading outside.

«You see, Maggie, I told you that everyone has to work here, right? No exceptions. So you will have to work for me. » he said content. «Now, I would ask you if you have some job preference but I found this- » he put a hand on his pocket and took out a little golden plate. «well, Dwight found this, but  
same thing. » he smirked. «I think you would make a good policewoman, what do you think? »

Her detective badge.

Negan wanted her to be the police of the Saviors. The corrupt police of the Saviors.

Maggie was shocked. But then again, it was only temporary, she and Alex would get out of there soon, right?

«You know, I was a little… perplexed, when I found out about you being in the police force, » he continued, smiling. «A _woman_? A _dyke_? A little strange, don’t you think? No offense, of course. »

«None taken. » Maggie replied sharply.

Negan kept smiling, then took a gun and gave it to her.

«I really like you, _Maggie Sawyer_ , and I think I can trust you. However, be careful: one mistake with this gun and Lucille will get really rather mad. »

Maggie looked at him in the eye and smirked, taking the gun.

«What’s wrong, Negan? Scared that a woman, a _dyke_ ,.. could shoot you? »

Negan let out a muffled laugh.

«Be careful, Maggie. » then he turned around leaving her there, armed. She considered about taking  
the chance and shooting him. And she would have done that, if she hadn’t noticed the group of armed guards that were watching them, aloof.

Instead, she tucked her new gun in the back of her jeans and started walking, going back inside the building.

When she got in, she was heading through her room when someone pushed her into a corner, against the wall and kissed her.

 _Alex_.

She smiled into the kiss and pushed away a few moments later in need of air. She kept smiling and kept Alex close holding her by her waist.

«What a nice surprise, Danvers. » she said with a smirk that showed her dimples in full display.

«What can I say, I was missing you, Sawyer. »

«Aw, are you getting soft on me? »

«Pft, shut up. » she said and kissed Maggie again.

They kissed softly for a while, just a brush of their lips, Maggie’s hand cupping Alex’s cheek and stroking it with her thumb. She tried to deepen the kiss, passing her tongue on her girlfriend’s bottom lip, but as soon as she did, Alex pulled away.

«Unfortunately, I’m really not here for this, although I would really like to. » she said smiling and gave a little peck on Maggie’s lips. «I want you to meet someone, come. » she took her hand and started walking quickly through the hallway. She stopped in front of a door, knocked six times, and Maggie heard someone unlocking the door from inside.

Alex dragged her inside and closed the door behind her, never letting her hand go.  
In front of them stood a little girl, with dark blonde hair and dark eyes, she couldn’t have been more than seven years old.

 _She must be the little girl that Alex saved_ , Maggie thought.

As soon as the door closed, the kid practically threw herself into Alex’s arms screaming “Alex!” and seen that she wasn’t expecting the force of the hug, she had to let Maggie’s hand go to avoid the fall.

Maggie laughed softly watching the cute scene and the girl finally seemed to realize that someone else was in the room, and she quickly hid behind Alex.

«Hey, don’t be scared, » Alex said caressing her hair, «remember the girl I talked you about? That’s her. You don’t need to worry, she’s on our side. »

The kid slowly stopped hiding, but didn't let go of Alex’s shirt.

«She’s your special person? » she asked softly.

Alex smiled, «Yeah, she is. »

Maggie was smiling, a wide smile with full-dimples now, as she knelt to face the little girl.

«Hi kiddo, I’m Maggie. » she extended her hand for the girl. «what’s your name? »

The kid looked at her a little intimidated and then took her hand.

«My name is Jamie. » she said shyly.

«Well, Jamie, nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends. » the detective replied with a warm smile.

«Well you’re Alex’s friend, so I think we already are. » the kid answered before smiling and kissing her lightly on the cheek, while the woman chuckled softly.

«Hey kid, why don’t you go finish that comic book now? » Alex said.

«’kay Alex, » Jamie replied before literally throwing herself on a couch and picking up a comic from the ground, she then drove straight into reading.

Maggie watched her go smiling, and Alex took her hand.

«So, she’s the little girl? » Maggie said with the smile still lingering on her lips.

«Indeed she is. » Alex replied smiling.

«Well, I understand now why you want to protect her so badly: she's a real cutie. »

Alex just smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

«Hey, I too bring a news with me. » Maggie said with a grin when they parted.

«Oh yeah? And what’s that? »

«Well, I think Negan has kind of a… soft spot?, for me, I mean,.. he gave me this. » she said while reaching out for her gun and pulling it out.

Alex widened her eyes in surprise. «What… why did he give you a gun? I mean I’m all for that but… he already trusts you? »

«Well, it seems so, but he also found my old NCPD badge, so he assigned me as a job that actually requires a gun. Believe me, I was shocked too, but now we’re armed, so we can try to find a way to sneak out. »

Alex bit her lip holding back a smile, «Is it loaded? »

Maggie demounted the cylinder and pulled out a handful of bullets.

«It seems so. » the shorter girl smirked, and Alex pulled her in for a kiss.

«Ew, kisses! Gross! » Jamie interrupted them with and covered her face with her comic book, eliciting a fat laugh from the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comments and kudos are alway appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it took me a while to post it, sorry guys, but I am working on a new project so stay posted!
> 
> Also, I would like to start a one shot series, one where you can give prompts on Tumblr, so let me know if you'd like that!  
> In case, you can find me at lesbapocalypse!

It had been a week now, and Maggie and Alex had spent the entire time hiding their relationship like when they first started dating, almost five years ago.

It was annoying, of course, but they couldn’t risk for any of the Saviors to find out about them, obviously.

But the moment it was harder for Maggie to not want to punch any of those assholes in the face, was when  Alex had to go in _that_ room, with the other women, with the other Negan’s wives, waiting for him to pick one for the night. It had only happened once that Alex didn’t return in her room until morning, which could mean only one thing, and Maggie was so mad that she almost picked her gun and shot everyone on her way if Jamie hadn’t stopped her.

For the rest of the week, things had been pretty calm, Maggie was starting to understand the rhythm of the Saviors and her days passed between work, spending as much time as possible with Alex and Jamie, and trying to find a way to get out of that situation.

For the entire week, nothing had gone in a way that risked to get them out of the closet. Nothing, literally everything was perfect, even Jamie, for how little she was, had understood the risks of their situation and had learned to keep her mouth shut.

So, everything was going perfectly.

Until now.

It had all happened so suddenly, they didn’t even realize the mistake they had just done.

They weren’t even spending time together.

Maggie was in a shift, watching over the place, just walking around the building, when someone pushed her against the wall, making her head hit roughly the hard surface, her vision black for the impact. 

«I just can’t understand how Negan could trust you so soon, even give you a gun. » he was keeping her immobilized against the wall, lifting her from the ground with a hand around her neck, choking her.

«Do you have any idea how much it took me to gain his trust? Three months! » he shouted.

Maggie was struggling, trying to hit him, she tried to reach for her gun but the pain in her head was just so much, she was finding it impossible to concentrate, to fight, and she was starting to find it hard even to breath.

Her hands were on her assaulter’s wrist, trying to hold on to her senses, trying to find enough forces to scream for help. 

Her body was about to give up, he vision black, when she heard someone screaming something and she fell on the floor, hitting her back.

She had to take in some breaths before being able to open her eyes and finally understand what was going on.

Her assaulter, a white man with black hair that she recognized as one of the guards, was on the ground with blood spilling out of his nose, while someone was punching him in the face

While _Alex_ was punching him in the face.

She looked so angry, Maggie didn’t remember of ever seeing her this angry, it almost scared her.

She got up with a bit of difficulty and walked toward Alex, calling her name to stop her, but she only calmed down when Maggie reached her and put her hands on her arms, forcing her to stay still.

Alex got up and turned around, taking Maggie’s face in her hands, looking at her with so much scare in her eyes.

«Are you okay? I…» she whispered, «I saw you, and you couldn’t breathe and… »

Maggie interrupted her with a short, deep kiss.

«I’m okay, you saved me. » she said softly with a small smile, their forehead touching. She then throw a look at the guard lying unconscious on the ground.

«We should get out of here, before someone sees us… »

Alex nodded, kissing her one more time before taking her hand and turning toward the hallway, to get them as far away as possible from the body.

They had just started walking when they heard someone clap their hands, and they froze right on the spot.

«What a cute couple you two make. »

_Negan._

They turned around, Maggie stepping slightly in front of Alex, as to protect her.

«You know, Maggie, the first day you came here, when I showed you around, I noticed that Alex had made a glass fall when she saw you in the room. Do you remember that? » he had come closer now, he was standing right in front of them. The girls just stared at him, in silence.

«It got stuck in my head because Alexandra here was always the most careful one. Always the one to catch something that another woman had let fall, always the one with the better reflexes, I wondered for a while why was that, but then I just stopped caring, you know? Even the best make mistakes sometimes. » he was walking again now, pacing around them. He stopped after a couple of rounds, right in front of Alex, only Maggie’s arm was keeping him to invade her girlfriend’s personal space.

«Damn Danvers, I was sure you had some kind of military training on your back! Why didn’t you tell me? Dwight owes me thirty bucks now! » he chuckled.

«Oh, anyway, I’m so happy that you girls found each other. Maggie!, why didn’t you tell me that your lady was still alive? I’m so happy for you! » he said placing his hands on her shoulders, then turning to Alex to stroke her cheek.

Maggie was trying to stay calm. She was, I swear.

Breath in, breathe out, just like they thought her on those yoga classes she used to go with Alex before the deads.

And I mean, she knew this was not gonna end well. It was either Negan or them. So rationally, she knew she had to remain calm the longer possible. Because it was the only way.

Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand, trying to ground herself and her girlfriend. They got this. They got through a lot more dangerous shit.

Negan looked at them and smiled. «Why don’t you come with, lovebirds? Let’s discuss it in a more appropriate place. Shall we? ». and, with a swing of his bat, started walking leading their way, whistling a creepy melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that English is not my first language and I am beta-less, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this one chapter was a little short but I assure you, the others are longer u.u


End file.
